CLAMP Academy Detectives
by Hana-no-yoru
Summary: AU slight CLAMP Academy is one of the most prestigious and mysterious schools in Japan, but if there is anything more mysterious than the school, it's the students... Involves lots of Clamp cross-overs, and supernatural elements.


Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP's characters, and I have enough respect for them to allow them to keep their characters.

Note: Lots of crossovers with CLAMP's works, such as Clamp School Detectives (mostly this one), Magic Knight Rayearth, Tsubasa Chronicle, xxxHolic, CardCaptor Sakura and some X/1999.

**Foreword:**

_CLAMP Academy is one of the most prestigous schools in Japan. It is also one of the most mysterious. It integrates all levels of education, from kindegarten to graduate school. It was founded by the Imonoyama Group, one of the richest and most mysterious families in all of Japan. They used their private funds for this educational facility for the "gifted" young adults who carry the future of the world on their shoulders._

_Dormitories, banks, hospitals and facilities of every kind are available at this large city-school in the mountains, in which students, faculty staff and their relatives a total of 10,000 live, work and study. The school opens its doors to all persons with gifts and talents, regardless of class or wealth. CLAMP Academy is known for its plethora of exceptionally gifted and bright individuals. It is also known for its love of festivities._

_Not many "normal" people have gone close enough to the school in order to figure it out. CLAMP baffles them, making people wonder what is really happening in that school. It's one of the world's most unsolvable mysteries. _

_However, even though the school itself is mysterious, the real mysteries are the students themselves...And each one is just asking to be solved!_

**Introduction:**

A young girl of fifteen hummed a soft tune as she walked down the hallway towards the library. She had a pale heart shaped face, long, curly cornflower hair tied into a ponytail and jade green eyes. She was wearing a maroon uniform consisting of a white blouse with a curved collar, a maroon jacket (which was over the blouse) and skirt, and a pair of brown shoes over black kneehighs. In her arms was a stack of books of different cover colors.

"Kyogoku-san!" a high voice called behind her, making the girl inwardly groan because she recognized the person. But, she turned around and faced the owner of the voice with a forced smile.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san," Midoriko Kyogoku greeted her classmate.

Sakura Kinomoto ran towards her, her smile and green eyes glittering. She was a petite girl who was Midoriko's age. She had short brown hair, a baby face, and a bubbly, childish personality that unnerved Midoriko. Sakura was in her homeroom and two of her classes, which made Midoriko like her even less. But she didn't hate her, not really. It's just that Midoriko didn't like mornings and to see someone so upbeat every morning got on her nerves for some reason.

Another girl slowly walked up next to Sakura, smiling serenely and mysteriously. She had long black hair tied into a braid, pale skin, and lavender eyes. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the head of the Daidouji group. She was also in Midoriko's grade and also in a few classes with her. From what Midoriko gathered, Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend, but they were complete opposites. In contrast to Sakura, Midoriko found Tomoyo much easier to be around. She was quiet and nice. She had a tendency to talk in riddles, but other than that Midoriko preferred her over Sakura. Tomoyo regarded her with a nod, and Midoriko nodded back.

"Are you on your way to the library, Kyogoku-san?" Sakura asked.

Midoriko nodded. "I have to return these." She nodded to the pile of books she was holding with both hands.

Sakura's eyes widened and she let out a soft "hoe." "You read all those?"

"In one week," Midoriko replied, slightly smug, but also honest. She really had read all those books in the past week.

"Wow, Kyogoku-san," Tomoyo exclaimed. "Those rumors seem to be true; you are a true bookworm."

Midoriko chuckled and continued her walks toward the library. On the outside she was laughing, but deep down she felt something hit her chest at those words. Tomoyo made it sound as if reading books and being studious was all that Midoriko was known for. She doubted that the girl meant any harm; neither Sakura nor Tomoyo were the malevolent type. But still, it bugged her that she hadn't gotten the chance to prove herself worthy of being in CLAMP. Not many really knew what special "talent" got her into this school, and Midoriko was tired of hiding it.

Once the three girls were in the library, they saw a bunch of other of their classmates, chatting away rather than studying. Midoriko scowled slightly at that. It seemed like people only came to the library to socialize. She searched the room for the student librarian and smiled when she found him. Sakura followed her gaze and also smiled, because the boy was a familiar face.

"Tsukishiro-san!" Midoriko called, walking over to him.

"Yukito!" Sakura said, following Midoriko. Tomoyo silently followed after the two of them.

A pale young man turned and greeted her with a kind smile of his own. He had soft brown eyes, oval glasses and silver hair. His name was Yukito Tsukishiro. He was part of CLAMP's university division, but he had enough free time to help out in the library.

"Ohayo Kyogaku-san, Sakura-chan, and Tomoyo-can!" Yukito greeted jovially.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (sp?)!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted in unison, both bowing.

Midoriko bowed her head, making sure not to drop the books. "Tsukishiro-san, I would like to return these."

Yukito's eyes widened. "So soon?"

"Hai," she nodded.

He smiled. "I suppose you will put them back like you usually do."

Midoriko scoffed playfully. "Of course. There's just no way a peasant like you would be competant enough to do such a thing."

Yukito laughed. "True, true." He bowed towards her, like a peasant to a princess, gesturing for her to go through the bookcases with his hands.

She giggled softly and started walking to the bookcases where each book belonged. Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito watched her with happy smiles.

"She's really improved her mood, hasn't she," Tomoyo mused.

Sakura nodded. "I remember when Kyogoku-san came here a few months ago. She was much more quiet and reserved. She was always by herself, no matter how much I tried to be her friend. If someone were to approach her, she would glare at them and walk away. She didn't seem like she wanted friends. Frankly, she's still not all that social, but at least she talks to people now..."

Yukito hummed. "It's all because of _them_, isn't it?"

The girls didn't have to ask who he was referring to. _Those three _were well known throughout the school, and if one didn't know about them, then there must be something wrong with that person. Almost every girl in the high school division wanted them and most of the guys wanted to know them, as if their popularity was contagious.

Tomoyo laughed softly. "I don't think she's ready to admit it."

* * *

Meanwhile, three teenage boys were walking around the school, looking for a certain girl. They were all tall and lanky and wearing the boy's uniform, which was all black. One was walking to the left. He had blue hair, tan skin, gold eyes and a quiet disposition. Another was on the other side, shorter than the other boys, by at least a few inches. He had black hair, a baby face and wide green eyes that made him look more childish. The one in the middle was as tall as the first boy. He had gold blond hair, a handsome face and sky blue eyes that were kind and gentle. In his hand was a closed white fan.

"Hmm. She's not in the campus garden," the blue haired one, named Suoh Takamura said.

"She wasn't in the cafe, like she usually is," the brunette, named Akira Ijyuin, quiped.

The blond, named Nokoru Imonoyama smiled. "That just leaves the library."

Nokoru ran ahead of his friends, towards the library. Akira and Suoh blinked after him, a little bemused by their president's enthusiasm. Then they both started following him.

"Kaichou seems happy at the prospect of seeing Midoriko-san," Akira giggled.

Suoh, ever the cynical one, rolled his eyes, though he was smiling slightly. "Yeah, right. He probably just wants to stall in doing his paperwork."

The two boys looked at each other and sighed. Knowing Nokoru, that was probably most likely the reason.

* * *

Midoriko was in the middle of sliding a book into a shelf when she heard the sound of what felt like a thousand girls screaming bloody murder. She grimaced, holding onto the ladder she was standing on. She knew those screams. They only came when...

Squeaky girls let out a "NOKORU-SAMA!" which made Midoriko groan, annoyed. She could feel her eyebrow twitch as she heard a familiar male voice softly greeting the girls that probably surrounded him. And if she knew them as well as she thought she did, Suoh and Akira weren't too far behind.

'Oh joy, they've found me,' she thought sarcastically. 'Well, not yet, but it's only a matter of time.'

She sighed and reached out to get her last book. She looked at the title and looked up at the bookcase. According to the title, it belonged to the third shelf from the top, which was pretty high. She was high enough already, Kaichou or the others were bound to notice her from that height. 'What to do?' she thought. 'Either risk being forced to work in Sempai's crazy office, or risk falling while putting a book away.'

She thought about it for a few seconds and then smiled. This could be her chance to improve her powers. So far, her control seemed to be back and this would be a good time to test it. That way, she wouldn't be exposed to her "captors" and she wouldn't risk a fall to her death. Midoriko held the book on her palm and pointed up to the library's ceiling. She inhaled and exhaled a calming breath, and then closed her eyes to concentrate.

She could do this. She had to. If she didn't then she'd just be back at square one.

The book in her hand started floating out of her hand and into the air. Midoriko opened one eye and smiled when she saw that it was floating right to the place she wanted it to go. Her grin widened and she started flushing with happiness. 'I'm doing it,' she thought joyfully. 'I'm really doing it!'

Her eyes started to tear up. 'Can you see me from up there, Okaa-san...Otou-san? I'm getting better everyday.'

The book kept going until it was safely in its proper place. Midoriko waited a few moments and then she put her hand back to her side. Then she breathed out in relief. She didn't lose control. That was good; control over her powers were good. If they were to get out of control, who knew what could have happened?

Midoriko started to go down the ladder, but felt a sudden shift in the air. She shook it off as nothing, but then her feet started to feel wobbly. In fact, it felt like the whole ladder started shaking. It got so bad that Midoriko lost her footing and she started to fall back. She didn't scream. She was too shocked to scream. She could have sworn she had control. What could have gone wrong?

She could hear the 'whooshing' sound of the air as she fell. Somewhere in the back of the mind, she knew she should have held onto something, but her limbs were too frozen to beat against the air or grab onto a shelf. So she closed her eyes and waited for the impact that would send her to the infirmary, or worse.

Suddenly, just when Midoriko thought it was all over, she felt a pair of arms catch her in midair. The person was holding her bridal style. She felt her side rub against the person's chest and the warmth he (she guessed) gave off. Midoriko opened her eyes and met kind blue eyes looking down at her. Eyes she easily recognized.

"Sempai?" she breathed, shocked.

Nokoru smiled down at her. "You really should be careful when putting books away, Midoriko-san."

Midoriko stared up at him, stunned, and then she blushed lightly in embarassment. She immediately got herself out of Nokoru's arms and glared up at him, her hands at her sides.

"Sempai, you can't just put your hands on me without my permission!" she admonished.

Nokoru chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Gomen, gomen. I just saw you and thought you needed help, Midoriko-san."

"Don't call me by my first name as if we're close!"

A laugh, "Gomen."

Before she could say anything else, an annoying female voice interrupted her. "Midoriko-san! You should be grateful to Nokoru-sama that he'd save someone as rude as you!"

Midoriko turned her head to see a bunch of girls glaring at her. She glared back, feeling extreme distaste for them. 'Sempai's fangirls,' she thought bitterly. 'Girls who do nothing but make my life hard in this school. All because I work closely with Kaichou-sempai and his friends and none of them actually attempt to go near him.'

Nokoru chuckled, lifting his hands towards the girls. "Now, ladies, there's no need to say such things. Mid-I mean-Kyogoku-san is a wonderful lady. And she was right," he nodded towards her. "_I_ was the one who was being rude."

Almost immediately, the crowd of girls visibly melted in sighs of "Nokoru-sama." Then they started muttering about his limitless kindness, especially when it came to ladies. Even rude, unworthy ladies like Midoriko Kyogoku-san. None of the girls really liked her because she dared to get close to Nokoru, even though she hadn't been in the school for a full year yet. Not even the Nokoru Fanclub is worthy to be in the boy's presence, and that automatically means that if they _aren't_ worthy, then some new girl isn't worthy either.

Midoriko found herself staring at Nokoru as he pacified his fangirls. She found that she couldn't really blame him anymore for the girls' attitudes. It wasn't really his fault that he was easily likeable because of his genuine kindness. She used to think him being nice was just an act, but after a while of working for him, Midoriko realized that it was all true. Nokoru is a truly nice person, even to her, even though she was rarely ever nice to him.

Nokoru grabbed Midoriko's hand and led her through the crowd of fangirls and near the exit to the library. There, Akira and Suoh were waiting for them. Akira started waving frantically, obviously happy to see the two of them. Midoriko smiled timidly and waved back. Akira was the high school division's treasurer and he was in her grade. So she knew him at least a little before she started her "job." He was the most childish person she had ever met, but Midoriko still liked him. He was a fabulous chef after all, and his tea tasted excellent.

Suoh nodded towards her, a small smile on his face. She nodded back politely. Suoh Takamura was the student council secretary. He was quiet and always reticent. He wasn't a very loud person, unless when it came to scolding Kaichou-sempai about his paperwork. He was always by Nokoru's side, protecting his friend like a bodyguard. He probably was, for all Midoriko knew. The Takamura group has quite a history as being one of Japan's top fighting families.

"So, you three really tried to search for me," Midoriko sighed as she walked back to the office with them. "Honestly, I was going to go to work eventually. I just had some business in the library, that's all..."

"Ah, but Kyogoku-san," Nokoru smiled down at her. "We simply can't start work without you. You are one of our most valuable helpers."

Midoriko looked at him skeptically. "I'm your only helper, Kaichou-sempai."

Nokoru blinked and then chuckled nervously. "That's true."

Suoh leaned into her ear to whisper, smirking slightly. "He only did it to avoid the paperwork."

Midoriko smirked. "So the truth comes out."

A sweat drop appeared on Nokoru's head as he took out his trademark fan, covering his face and his attitude doing a 180. "I don't know what you people are talking about." He turned around and started walking away. "We should get going. Clients might start coming in soon."

Akira automatically followed him like a loyal puppy. Suoh and Midoriko sighed (both for different reasons) and followed also.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the teenagers, they were being watched by a pale woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a maroon kimono as she sat and looked into the bowl of water that held the images of Nokoru and his friends. This woman was Yuuko Ichihara, the Chairman of CLAMP, well the new one anyway. The old Chairman had given it to her as a price for a wish that Yuuko had granted.

Yuuko smiled as she sipped her sake. The vision of the bowl zoomed in on Nokoru's happy face behind his red fan. The boy's smile was as bright as the sun, and it reflected the warmth of his soul. Then the image shifted to Midoriko, who looked like she was scowling, but was really holding back a smile as she looked at the young boy. Yuuko's smile grew, becoming almost cat-like.

Everything is as it should be.

Soon students and other people would start coming to the Student Council's office with new mysteries to solve.

Just another day in the life of CLAMP Academy's campus detectives.


End file.
